1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to an exercise assembly for working the upper body and is specifically, but not exclusively, intended for use by an invalid or other mobility limited individual, such as when seated in a wheelchair or other support. Hand grips are accessible to and linearly movable by the individual in a push/pull manner, along a track assembly configured to provide the intended motion to the hands, arms, shoulders, etc. of the user. A movement restricting force is applied to the hand grips so as to vary the amount of force required of the user in moving the hand grips.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern day society routine exercise has become increasingly popular as a means to lose weight, maintain muscles and provide for better overall health. Numerous exercise devices are currently available to an individual, depending upon the goals one wishes to attain. In addition to common, cardiovascular exercises such as running, jogging, walking, the exercise industry has developed numerous machines and exercise equipment. Such known devices are designed and structured to exercise the entire body by the performance of various prescribed exercise procedures. In addition, specialized exercise devices are available which are structured to concentrate on certain parts of a person's body.
Before the existence of present technological advancements, perhaps the most common exercise equipment comprised “free weights”. As such, a plurality of different barbells and like free weight structures were used in combination with specific exercises in an effort to develop the arms, legs, shoulders and various other parts of the human body. However, for years free weights and a majority of the exercise equipment which was made commercially available was designed for individuals having the full use of their entire body. Except recently, relatively few exercise machines or like equipment was available for use by individuals with some type of physical handicap. More specifically, individuals suffering from spinal cord injuries and having lost the use of the legs or lower part of the body are typically restricted to travel by means of a wheel chair or like manual or motorized propulsion device. Further, such individuals were significantly restricted from using conventional, full body or specialized exercise equipment which was originally intended for use by individuals not having a physical handicap.
Because of the recognized need of the handicapped for exercise and/or therapy, there currently exists numerous exercise machines, specialized devices and like equipment which are specifically intended for use by physically challenged individuals. Such individuals commonly have the free use of the arms, hands, shoulders, and upper torso above the waist. However, it has recently been determined that a significant amount of the currently and commercially available exercise devices intended for the handicapped provide a type of exercise which is less than totally beneficial. By way of example, the majority of the restricted exercise equipment are designed to provide “arm cranking” or other arm exercise procedures in order to develop and maintain and rehabilitate the muscles of the upper part of the body. Unfortunately, participation in these activities have been associated with increased incidences of upper extremity injuries and pain. Moreover, medical professionals have suggested that the movement pattern and muscle utilization involved in these arm cranking or continuous rotational movements involve an excessive shoulder pressing action in an internally rotated position. The result is the production of an unbalanced stress and a repetitive use syndrome.
To the contrary, several pieces of conventional and existing exercise equipment not capable of being used by invalids or other physically restricted individuals offer a lower body cycling motion concurrently with a reciprocal press/pull arm action. Such devices include various exercise bicycles and elliptical runner systems. The action provided with such systems is further characterized by linear hand movement. These systems provide a much greater shoulder range of motion than the rotational arm cranking procedure as described above. In addition shoulder extension resulting from pulling the arm past the mid-line of the body is also extremely beneficial. The muscles involved in such pulling actions include the latisimus dorsi, rhomboids, rear deltoid and rotator cuff muscles. Obviously, persons with significant torso disabilities are not able to use such system. As a result, the aforementioned muscle groupings are typically under developed and without significant resting tone when the user is restricted to a wheel chair.
Accordingly, there is a significant need in the exercise industry for an exercise assembly specifically, but not exclusively, intended for use by handicapped individuals of the type set forth above. Such an improved exercise assembly should be able to provide linearly directed push/pull motions of the arms, shoulders, etc. rather than the aforementioned arm cranking motion. Also, a preferred exercise assembly should be readily adaptable in terms of positioning, dimensioning and overall structural configuration for use by individuals who are primarily oriented in a seated but substantially upright position, such as when the individual is supported in a wheel chair. Moreover, a preferred and improved exercise and rehabilitation device should be structured to provide linear and reciprocal action arm movement while in a seated position.